Stop Time, Stop Pain
by static-harmony
Summary: She wants to stop time, she wants to stop the pain. If only for a moment.


Authors Note: Okay, everyone who reads this will either:

A: **Hate it.**

Or

B: **Complain about how OC the characters are.**

All well. =D

Disclaimer: I own nothing, never have, never will, never do. Pleh.

-

_It's amazing how painful thoughts can be. _

_I just want to stop time to make the pain go away._

But that's not possible is it?

Hinata sat in her room, brushing her short hair in the mirror.

She thought, so very often, most of the thoughts plagued her subconscious to the point she wanted to scream all the time.

So she'd sit, think, and just brush her hair.

He loved her, didn't he? Even after everything they'd been through, she wasn't sure anymore.

She hurt, all the time.

He hadn't meant to hurt her; he just wanted to feel alive again, to feel like he existed for a reason.

But he didn't realize she was his reason to exist. To continue living.

Because without her, he was nothing.

So Hinata would sit, in her room, and brush her hair.

He would realize that she was his reason, right?

-

Gaara stood by the lake near the edge of Konoha. Arms folded, staring out across the blue water.

Just thinking, always thinking.

He had hurt her the other day, which made his existence even more insignificant than it already is.

He hadn't meant to hurt her, he just, lost control. The sand is hard to control, especially when it thinks your being injured when your not. It's become a burden on their relationship.

And for once Gaara actually fears, he fears that Hinata will stop loving him and finally realize she's had enough. He knows that he's worrying her with his constant depression and constant thoughts that he never shares.

But if he told her the truth, nothing would be the same.

It never is, but maybe things would change for the better.

-

Hinata stopped brushing her hair when she heard footsteps outside her door. Thinking it was Gaara, she instantly got up and made her way to the door.

When she opened the door, she was face to face with Neji.

It wasn't Gaara, it was never Gaara.

Hinata slipped out of her room, made her way to the front door, slipped her shoes on, and began the walk out of town.

-

Gaara heard soft footsteps coming up behind him. He didn't bother to turn around, he knew it was her. She was the only one who could ever find him when he got like this. He couldn't let the beast out again. He couldn't hurt her again, he wouldn't.

Hinata came up beside him and stared out at the water.

They stood there silently for a while, just staring at the water, both thinking different, yet almost similar thoughts.

"I wish I knew how to freeze time, this would be a good moment to freeze Gaara-san" Hinata said quietly.

Gaara just nodded in response. He knew he was hurting her, he just didn't know how much.

Hinata moved in front of Gaara and that was when he saw the tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

"You know why I want to freeze time. I'd like to freeze this moment because this moment is one where I'm not in pain around you. I'm not thinking things that are hurting me right now, because I'm with you and it's beautiful" Hinata screamed at him.

Gaara closed his eyes, "Hinata-san"

Gaara uncrossed his arms and held her face between his hands, "I'm not good for you. You just said, I hurt you even when I'm not with you, I hurt you when I'm with you. I hurt you by making you think I hate you. I'm a bad person, and have no reason to exist"

Hinata moved back and the tears finally escaped her eyes.

"I love you Gaara-san. I want the thoughts to stop running through my head making me hurt all the time. I want to stop time and just be with you. I want you to love me" Hinata whispered.

"I do Hinata." Gaara said, moving closer to her.

Hinata cried harder and just gave into Gaara, letting him hold her stiffly.

"Make the thoughts stop" Hinata said, almost inaudible.

Gaara lifted her chin up and kissed her softly. Hinata gasped, shocked that Gaara was willing to show even that much affection to her.

Shocked that for once, it didn't hurt, even though the thoughts that made her constantly sad and constantly cry and constantly hurt, were still there. She was able to just forget them for one moment, and let herself fall for Gaara even further than she already had.

Even though she knew it wouldn't last.

He would never understand that she was his reason.

Never.

-

End Authors Note: I know Gaara's a little OC, but deal with it. XD


End file.
